madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Melisande's Uprising Arc
Melisande's Uprising Arc is the second story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primarily focusing Melisande Thenardier and her entourage's uprising against Regin alongside with Brunish rebels after rumor about Tigre's "treason" via Han's message spread across Nice. This arc also introduces Figneria, Zhcted's new Vanadis and also a longtime acquaintance of Elen and the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries. Prologue 'Figneria and the Silver Gale Mercenaries' Eight years ago, Fine participated in a losing battle and met Silver Gale Mercenaries's leader Vissarion , who invited herEven as Vissarion asked her with calm and friendlier manner, Fine remained wart since the battle was still despite her allies'defeat, meaning that anybody could be her potential enemies.For the defeated mercenaries, they were often sold to slave condition while they were in good condition. For Fine's case, whose presumably had a horrific experience because of her gender or (allegedly) an unknown past, there were fate worst than death.to escape the battlefield together. At the Silver Gale Mercenary's camp, where her presenceIn most mercenary groups, women were acted as entertainer and nurses in the camp, from performing chores to even the entertainers, all to boost the mercenary's morale in any battles. For Fine's case, female mercenaries were rare and because of her distrust upon anyone, she would either knocking out any men who were attempting to get close to her with ulterior motives, or chose to ignore those who belittle her with loathsomeness and animosity. gained everyone's attention, Fine encountered Elen and Lim who greeted her with courtesy before Vissarion told the girls to leave. Whilst discussing their trade for gold and horses, Fine asked Vissarion about Elen since she never seen a child apprentice like her, who Vissarion attributed as the mercenaries' veteran and his and his crown jewel. Even not as the mercenary's official memberBecause she often going on her missions by her own, Fine rarely associated or affiliated to any mercenaries group., Fine occasionally helped the Silver Gale Mercenaries in numerous missions due to her growing friendship with Vissarion. At one point, Fine also learned Vissarion's vision to build his kingdom where people could live in a peaceful lifestyle, but the vision itself was belittled even by his fellow mercenaries. Aside from Fine, even Silver Gale's veteran mercenaries who Vissarion entrusted was skeptical towards their leader's vision to build the kingdom. The only people who were truly admired Vissarion's vision were Elen and Lim. Regardless, after seeing Elen's and Lim's admiration to Vissarion's ambition, Fine reluctantly listened to Vissarion's dreams. Two years later however, Fine and Silver Gale Mercenaries became enemies in an unknown battlefield where she fought and slain Vissarion in a duel, instantly shattered the former's vision and resulted the Silver Gale Mercenaries' dissolution. Since the dissolution, most former members including Elen and Lim went separated ways. Chronology 'Moonlight Knights Triumph Return' During the Moonlight Knights's break from their journey to Nice Royal Palace, Tigre and Mashas learn from a messenger that Gerard-on Regin's behalf-has arrive to see them. During their reunion, Gerard informs Tigre and Mashas two critical newsTigre was once originally thinking on inviting Elen to listen to Gerard's news due to its importance to both himself and the Vanadises. With Valentina around however, since giving an information to Elen was unfair on one side, Tigre decided not to call her. : the good news is Nice will holding a celebration for Tigre's homecoming and glory under Regin's and Badouin's arrangements; the bad news however is a rumor-about Tigre as Zhcted's "puppet general"- have spread across Brune and caused an uproar within Nice Royal PalaceEven after the aftermath of the Civil War, Brune's discriminating perspective upon Tigre and the Vanadises remained unchanged despite the Alsace Earl's contribution in quelling Civil War. Ironically, because Tigre's of involvement in ending the Civil War and defeating Sachstein Army some had to swallow their hatred and pride and let it past.Surprisingly, of all people who have received such rumor, only Nice minister and retainers (whom some are Melisande's supporters) believe the rumor whilst the majority of Brunish citizens ignored it., much to a dismay of both men. Fortunately, the news of (Southern) Sachstein Army's defeat by the Moonlight Knight somewhat eased the tension as Regin utilized it as an order for Tigre and his army in defeating the Western invaders, all to counter any rumors about Tigre's "treachery". To prove his innocence for the sake of Regin and Brune, Gerard urges Tigre to bring the Vanadises and 50 horsemen for an audience with Regin. The Chancellor further asks Gerard about Melisande According to the current situation, if executing Melisande due to Regin's scheme it would cause an uproar by Nice court and risking lowering Regin's popularity. Even worst, it could give .and ArmandEven under the pretext of punishment for making the disturbance during the Halo Festival, Armand was free to roam in the palace grounds., who he claims has been acted suspiciously cautious despite their arrest. Before leaving, Gerard further asserts that Tigre will receiving approximately additional 20,000 to 30,000 troops in repelling the remaining Sachstein invasion unit. Whilst Mashas going to muster any troops available, Tigre calls out Elen, Lim and Valentina for a meeting. Even after listening to Tigre's explanation about entering Nice, neither Elen nor Lim give Tigre an immediate reply The majority of their silent was because that of their uncertainty in facing nice citizens' or retainers' hostility, especially after they heard another allegations about Tigre's "treachery";moreover, should the Vanadises and other Zhctedi officers are under attack in the Royal Palace, it might reignite the hostility between Brune and Zhcted, something which Regin attempting to avoid. For Tigre, he didn't wanted to see his allies to be hurt as he swear his life and honor to defend his Zhctedi friends whilst staring at Valentina, who indulges her wine and requests Titta for more. After Tigre informs that Moonlight Knights will be staying in Nice for three days, Elen and Lim finally agree to come along with Tigre's trip for Nice. Valentina also volunteers to participate Tigre's journey in order to see Regin despite facing Elen's sarcastic remarkStill suspicious over Valentina's ulterior scheme, Elen once urged Valentina to stay since she was "sick", though Valentina retaliated that because of her role as a Vanadis and she never meet Regin before, she had to come along. against her. Therefore, 50 horsemen that consist 28 Brunish soldiers (under Tigre) and 18 Zhctedi soldiers (under Elen and Valentina), which also include Titta and Bouroullec's attendants, are going to Nice Royal Palace. Upon their arrival, all Nice residents are cheering According to Gerard, even if the rumor did spread in Nice, anyone attempting in disturbing the victory celebration victory could only fueling some people's animosity against Tigre and even his allies. Tigre and 50 horsemen over their victory while welcome their march with open arms. Whilst marching, Tigre also hearing an poem about himself The song itself was a tribute to Tigre's achievements in quelling the Civil War and rescuing Regin from danger. In addition, it is also one of few poems that praised the archers as heroes.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 1 Page 39from one of the crowds, much to Tigre's dismay whilst looking at Luberon Mountain from the town. 'Fine the New Vanadis of Zhcted' Elsewhere, Fine arrives to Silesia after her seven-days long journey and despite seeing Zhcted's capital city's lively society for the first time, she feels herself as an outsider For Figneria, who has been a wandering mercenary as her professional career, she didn't stay in the cities for long as she viewed as just a place to recuperate herself (by eating and sleeping) and gathering infomation; additionally, because of her birth as a commoner who strife to survive by becoming a mercenary,which motivated her to be the mercenary in the first place, Fine didn't received better treatments or even luxuries from other people despite her renowned fame garnered her fellow mercenaries's respect and admiration. and deems such place "unfit" for her.When she displaying her Viralt to the Imperial Guards, Fine is surprised to learn that she is given a prepared guest room for her arrivalFor Figneria, who has been a wandering mercenary for years, she didn't stay in the cities for long as she viewed as just a place to recuperate herself (by eating and sleeping) and gathering infomation; additionally, because of her birth as a commoner who strife to survive, which motivated her to become a mercenary in the first place, Fine didn't received better treatments or luxuries from other people despite her renowned fame that garnered her fellow mercenaries's respect and admiration. but she follows the attendant for the Throne Room. After meeting Viktor and other aristocrats, Fine kneels Unlike knights or nobles, mercenaries rarely affiliating themselves with neither a kingdom nor a nobility and they rarely following orders from anyone. For this reason, due to her longtime experience as a mercenary, Fine has an uneasy felling to kneel to anyone who she deemed as a strangers.and report herself to the king before receiving the Vanadis tittle. However, just as Fine asks questions regarding Bargren's choice in choosing her as a Vanadis, Viktor claims that even he don't know since the Viralt has already chosen her, much to Fine's confusion. Before the meeting's end, Viktor introduces Eugene to the new Fire Vanadis and having him to inform more details about her duty as the War-Maiden. Inside her guest room, Eugene visits Fine and offer her a drink, though she declines as she wants to be sober to listen an important business from the Pardu Earl. When Eugene explains her role as a Vanadis and their privileges, Fine remains dubious as she asks Eugene regarding her consequences (such as sending troops against her or forcing her in resignation) if she does anything without thinking Legnica. To Fine's shock in disbelief however, Eugene replies that only the Viralt decides her fate-since it doesn't take orders from even Zhcted's kings himself- and its will could be only transmitted to its master. As Bargren begins to resonate heavily in both fear and distrust, which garners Fine's attention, Eugene explains Viralts's possession with supernatural powers that made them legends in folklore. Fine further asks Eugene about the other Vanadises, specifically Elen whom Eugene suspects as her acquaintance, but Fine denies because of her former position as a mercenaryDue to her contribution in Vissarion's death and Silver Gale Mercenaries's dissolution years ago, Fine was actually hesitant to face Elen as she deemed the meeting was "unnecessary" despite her yearn to meet the girl.. Having mulling for a whileDue to Bargren's unfriendliness towards her, Fine was suffering a dilemma for either skipping her journey to Legnica or risk losing one-time-only chance to govern the kingdom, something what Vissarion's dream should have envisioned despite Fine herself deeming herself unworthy in inheriting the late mercenary leader's legacy, though she still remembered his words., Fine requests Eugene to escort her to a nearby courtyard-which is also Zhcted soldiers's training grounds and located not far from her own guest room-in order to test her new weapon, to which Eugene complies and leads her to the said destinationThe main reason for her to make such request was the fact that Fine suspected Bargren may have read her mind; furthermore, even if Bargren did selected her as a Vanadis Fine herself may not necessary to recognizes it as a new weapon, so she would going to test it.. Prior Eugene's departure from the courtyard, Fine begins her training by testing Bargren as a weapon and swinging it around, only to be astonished by Viralt's abilities to absorb her memories, experience and even ability from her past battles as their own, further emit their brightness and engulfing a bigger flame on both blades. Finding her new weapon interesting, Fine smiles as she accepts the weapon's "challenge" and proceed her training by fighting and swinging the blade around her, only to stop in merely a quarter of koku as she breath heavily from her training. Despite her displeasure Figneria didn't submit to Bargren simply because of their powers, she only accept her fate as her sole weapons despite the Viralt's endurance and ferociousness has surpassed hers. , Fine reluctantly accepts Bargren as her new weapon and decides to pave her path as a Vanadis of Zhcted. 'Audience with Regin: Brewing Conspiracies and Motives' In one of Nice Royal Palace's room, several Nice nobles- who detested both TigreIt has revealed that even Tigre's victory against Thenardier received negative views by some Brunish aristocrats: some believed that he shot a poison arrow to the former Duke while others assumed that he was assisted by Zhcted Army, despite the truth shown otherwise. In further fanning their animosity against the Brune Hero, an anonymous rumor regarding Tigre's "betrayal" eventually blinded them as they plotted to stage a coup against Regin, only to foiled by both Moonlight Knights's retaliation and the reappearance of Ganelon, who possessing a demonic powers. and Regin out of their jealousy and skepticism-are exercising their plot in assassinating An elder minister claimed that once they got rid of Tigre and Regin, it will instantly demoralizing either targets's close associate which includes Mashas and others. They would also have Armand to participating their uprising while having Zhcted soldiers (including the Vanadises) killed. Tigre and Regin and rescuing Melisande from her arrestFor the loyalist and supporters of House Thenardier, in order to preserve the true legacy of Brune nobility, Melisande was needed to be the queen instead of Regin , whom they detested due to her inexperience in politics.. Meanwhile, Moonlight Knights heroes are greeted by CelpetCelpet was one of Brune politics's Neutral Faction as he neither supported Regin's reign nor affiliated with Melisande Faction, despite the later revealed to be a ringmaster behind the Melisande Faction's coup against Melisande after he heard a rumor about Tigre's "treason". Like those who resented Tigre, Celpet also believed the rumor and even self proclaimed that, by slaying the Tigre killing Tigre the "traitor", Brune's true justice will be restored and he would be a "hero", something that disgusted Rurick who deemed the Baron was more a thug than a hero. However, it was until the revelation of Melisande's true colors that finally prompted Celpet into surrender to Regin without condition. and other Brune's figures in the Audience Room including Hughes, Badouin and Regin. After Regin congratulates Tigre for quelling a Civil War in AsvarreLight Novel Volume 6-7 and repelling the Sachstein Army from Plainville Hills, Valentina suggests the Princess to retaliate against Sachstein by launching an invasion towards their Western rival kingdom. Regin however put the invasion attempt aside as she has other plans that deems confidential, something that would affect Brune politics while ends the meeting by announcing the night banquet as celebration. After being escorted by Celpet to his room and lying down for a break, Tigre is suggested by Titta to drink a cup of tea-which are given by Mila-before bedtime, though both are interrupted by a chamberlain who informs Tigre that Regin need to see him at the palace's balcony, which Tigre complies and going to the said destination. In his meeting with the Princess, Tigre retells his story regarding his life outside Brune, from his participation in Asvarre Civil War to his life in Zhcted, where the stories about Tallard and Guinevere garners Regin's interestOne thing that certainly caught Regin's attention towards the couple was Tallard, whom she envied because of his ambitions that successfully unified Asvarre. Tigre however has mixed feeling about him as he personally witnessed what could Tallard's ambition could do, from the coup against Germaine to Luarca Village's tragedy by fire and poisoned well.. Regin also tends to reward Tigre as his honor for Brune and despite his initial refusalThe reason for Tigre to be hesitant to receive such reward was because he claimed the mission was under Viktor's request, despite the mission itself also for Brune's sake., Tigre reluctantly receives it. Upon hearing Tigre's story about the battle in Plainville Fields in repelling Sachstein Army, especially with the VanadisesTigre's relationship with the Vanadises has prompted Regin to feel envy as she attributed Zhcted has more caliber warriors than Brune. That didn't eased her worries as she warned Tigre to be wary as the rumors about him betraying Brune was still in effect, in which Tigre complied for Elen and others's sake. This alone also made Regin prone to jealousy towards Tigre's relationship with the Vanadis as well., Regin offers Tigre to work at the Royal Palace after the battle against Sachstein Army but Tigre declines due to his humble position, but Regin insists as she tells him that she allows him to return Alsace in Summer and Winter, all to yearn Tigre as her company. Hearing her answer prompts Tigre to request Regin to think about the decision, to which Regin permits while apologize over her sudden call for him. On Palace's Grounds, Elen is strollingThe reason for her to stroll the gardens was due to Elen's unease over the relationship between Tigre and Regin. at the Royal Palace Garden whilst catching CelpetDuring the stroll, Elen sensed someone, whom revealed to be Celpet, have been sneaking behind her while stomping onto a ground to force him to show up, in which in his defense that he followed him in order to prevent her from "harm". who is seen sneaking behind her. Celpet asks Elen regarding her relationship with Tigre and her reasons in assisting him to quell the civil war and "motives" behind their cooperation, to which Elen carefully repliesEven not knowing whom Celpet supported prior the Civil War, Elen was certain that the Baron wasn't one of Silver Meteor Army's allies because of his doubt towards Tigre. Her intuition later confirmed as the Baron betrayed Tigre and revealed to be a de-facto leader of Melisande Faction. that not only because she was under Viktor's orders or witnessing Tigre's care for his people, but allso because most Brunish aristocrats and ministers were gutless to defy Thenardier's and Ganelon's greater influence. Her answer however hardly convinces Celpet as he still finds her words skeptical but Elen cuts him off and continues her stroll instead. To Elen's annoyance, Valentina appears Like Elen, Valentina was "bored" as she wandering around Nice until she accidentally eavesdropping Elen's conversation with Celpet, though Elen later warned her fellow Vanadis that she could a suspect for espionage should she left wandering alone for too long. behind her after eavesdropping their conversation. When Valentina asks her regarding her true relationship with Tigre, Elen clarifies that they are just comrade-in-arms by trust but the Void Vanadis teases her that she wouldn't mind to have a relationship with Tigre, further infuriates Elen. Regardless, Valentina urges Elen to utilize an opportunity to take Tigre back to Leitmeritz-something which Elen refuses-and warns her that she might lose him should that relationship persists. As Elen becomes speechless after listening to her words, Valentina continues that she will do by all means to get anything she yearns for, since she understands her incapability in making a choice because of her "limited" power. Before Elen could say anything, Valentina informs her (Elen) that she will leave to her guest room for a rest, leaving Elen silently watches the Void Vanadis walks away without knowing Valentina's hidden plot In one of her ploy, Valentina further creating a distrust between Brune and Tigre by writing a false accusation letter to Celpet regarding Tigre's "treason", solely desired to witness the Black Bow's true power herself. Little did Valentina foreseen however was that someone already went ahead of her to do the same thing.. At the Banquet Hall, a feast is held despite Mashas's and Tigre's worry over Durandal's disappearance. During the banquet, after Regin delivers a toast in congratulating his recent achievement, Tigre reunites with Hughes and Auguste and asks them regarding his late mother, though both men only attribute her as a gentle woman whom Urs loved, further increasing Tigre's frustrations but requests Hughes to investigate on his behalf. Meanwhile, Gerard and Rurick are discussing a possible conspiracies within the palace and attempts to prevent it from harming both Tigre and Elen. A half koku later, Tigre leaves the banquet under Mashas's suggestion and decides to take a bath in the Royal Bathroom. During his bath however, Regin enters into the bathroom and helps him to wash his backThis was Regin's method to replay Tigre's deeds from helping her to wash her back prior the Silver Meteor Army's war against Muozinel Army in Agnes., further calling his name without formalities, much to Tigre's surprise butOriginally, Tigre assumed that the Princess was mistaken the bathhouse's entrance, to which he realized that Regin enters the room willingly, with Serena guarding outside. Regin insists to stay. After reluctantly complies the Princess's request, Tigre then hears Regin's story regarding Brunish aristocrats' and ministers' prejudice against him despite his accomplishments.The primary reason that Regin had to "transform" into a cold ruler was to quell any opposition against her, and also attempt to change Brune as a stable kingdom once again since Faron's passing. . Afer recalling their encoutner in Agnes, Regin tells Tigre that while she hasn't witnessed events outside Brune, from Asvarre Civil War to Sachstein invasion, she reveals her dream to establish a more stable and prosperous Brune and she needs his help to fulfill that dream. When Tigre remain hesitant, Regin have him to reply his answer after the war and leaves the bathroom, prompts Tigre to suffer his dilemma between Regin's offer and his lifestyleAs much as Tigre wanted to help Regin's reign, Tigre had to remove that hesitation he had in mind, which means that he had to sacrifice his lifestyle for fulfill Regin's dream. Unfortunately, there were too many things for Tigre to put away. . 'Melisande's Uprising In Nice: Royal Cousins' Civil Conflict' Celpet Failed Assassination Attempt At midnight, Ganelon infiltrates into the Royal Palace and kills some Brunish Royal Guards along the way. Meanwhile, Tigre lies onto his bed after his bathe but unable to sleep because of his thoughts about Brune's future affairs that might affect both his and Alsace's future. However, instinct quickly drives Tigre to prepare himself as he hears dozens of footsteps coming to his room. In a short-lived skirmish, with the help of Rurick and Gaspard, Tigre manage to kill all ten assiassins who Gaspard identities as nobels, prompts Tigre to call out Celpet as the latter comes out and glares at the trio. Tigre asks Celpet why did he want to kill him, to which Celpet scornfully accuses Tigre for his "treachery" against Brune and proclaims his act will preserve Brune's "justice". Celpet's answer however doesn't received well from Gaspard and Rurick as they condemns Celpet as a coward. Anyway, Tigre suspects something is wrong in the Rioyal Palace and asksAccording to Tigre and others' knowledge, even in their disguise the attacker would not likely to know his room without being questioned by Palace soldiers. In order to gain Celpet's cooperation, which the latter initially refused due to his hatred against the young Earl, Tigre had to use a sharp and aggressive tone to force Celpet to cooperate.Celpet if he has any allies, but the Baron timidly replies that he has none, just as Tigre predicted. In order to find and save Regin, the trio immediately rushes for Mashas's room under Gaspard's leadBecause he wasn't familiar to the Royal Palace's layout, Tigre requested Gaspard to lead the way since he was among of few to recognizes the location of every layers. whilst leaving Celpet behind, where the latter shouts in frustration. In her dungeon cell, Melisande feels so humiliated over her imprisonment that prompts her to have a morbid imagination about Regin's torture. To her surprise, Armand and his soldiers arrive and free Melisande from her cell and apologizes for his lateness, which Melisande easily forgives. When Melisande asks the situation in the Royal Palace, Armand reports that 50 soldiers, who were Steid's former soldiers, are already on their on their way to Regin's bedroom and the soldiers were asleep under the effect of the poisonThe poison Armand and others administered wasn't fatal and it was originally plan to put everyone in sleep, including the nobles. Under some circumstances, those who are poisoned either suffered headache or stomachache.. Without waste anymore time, Armand and his men lead Melisande out from the dungeon to assists Melisande's coup against her cousin. Tigre and Valentina vs Ganelon Meanwhile, the trio manages to muster any available soldiersOf all 50 Moonlight Knights, only a few manage to follow the trio because most of their comrades suffered a food poisoning from their poisoned dish that was administered by House Thenardier's loyalist. What worse was the fact that not only some Royal Palace soldiers were suffered the same food poisoning, some were killed off by Ganelon before the warning could even went off by the guards. and allies for their rush for Mashas's bedroom, Before they could reach to their destination, they are shocked to confront Ganelon as the latter demands Tigre to display his power. Despite Tigre and his allies' best efforts, Ganelon is unscratched as he breaks Tigre's arrow's and parries Gaspard and Rurick's attack. Disappointed, Ganelon is about to kill Tigre but being intervened by Valentina, who arrives Before the uprising, Titta was moved to Regin's bedroom to sleep together as a friend and she wishes to know more about Titta's adventure on Zhcted. Courtesy to Titta's instinct, which appeared to be under Tir Na Fal's help, Regin managed to avoid Ganelon's would-be assassination attempt upon her.with her and her body guards, Regin urges Auguste to stay alive. After the four enter the hidden passage, Auguste has to fend off as much Brunish rebel soldiers as much as he could since nearly half of his men were poisoned by Melisande's loyalists. However despite suffering extreme fatigue, lack of manpower and severe injuries, Auguste continues to fight until he finally succumbs to his wounds and collapses 20 seconds later. In his final moment, Auguste not only he blames himself for unable to protect his men but also laments his inability to serve Tigre in the future. Hours later, Tigre and his allies-now joined by Elen and Lim- arrives to Regin's Bedroom but horrified to find Auguste's blooded body instead, prompting a saddened Tigre vows to avenge his fallen friend by killing Melisande and Armand before being calmed by Mashas and moves on to find Regin and Titta who he suspects hiding in the Audience Room. Royal Cousin's Violent Reunion Still in the Royal Palace's corridors, Melisande learns from a scout that Regin was no where to be found but remains confident as she tells her men go to the Audience Room since she knows that Reign might have used a secret passage via her bedroomMelisande knew the Royal Palace's hidden passage because her father told her about the hidden passage network, which often used as an escape route where only to be assessed by Brune's nobility. Strangely enough, the information was so classified that not even Thenarider knew the network was even existed. for her escape. Meanwhile, Regin and company travel inside the underground passage until they see a crossroads, where Titta warns not to use the right route as she feels an ominous hunchBefore the uprising, Titta was moved to Regin's bedroom to sleep together as a friend and she wishes to know more about Titta's adventure on Zhcted. Courtesy to Titta's instinct, which appeared to be under Tir Na Fal's help, Regin managed to avoid Ganelon's would-be assassination attempt upon her.. So they use to the left passage instead where it leads to a ladder, which they climb and reach to the Audience Room. Just as they find an exit however, Regin and her company are surrounded by Melisande and her faction's supporters and subordinates. Regin asks her cousin about her next move after becoming Brune's new ruler, to which Melisande states that she will restore Brune's "former" glory by breaking up with Zhcted and reclaims Agnes and other territories from Regin and Ganelon, all for the (self-proclaimed) pride and prestige of Brunish nobility. To add her insult to her cousin, Melisande holds a fake Durandal in her hands and continues to aggravate Regin. Just as Regin want to speak with her cousin, an arrow flies pass though Regin and kills a soldier besides Melisande with sharp precision, much to everyone's shock whiles seeing the attacker's entrance as the latter revealed to be Tigre It was revealed that Tigre used Elen's wind as his shortcut to reach the Audience Room despite Elen's initial doubt that her wind allows Tigre to fly beyond it s height limit; moreover, the noises from the Audience Hall further solidifies Tigre's confirmation over Regin's location.. Melisande's Desperation and Death After recognizing her family's murderer, Melisande's frantically orders her soldiers to kills Tigre and Regin but even with its overwhelming numbers, Melisande Faction morale is dwindling not only because of Elen's assistance, but also Armand's death by Tigre's arrow shot to his forehead. However, the battle continues as the Royal Cousins fight against each other as Melisande makes a desperate attack by taking Durandal shards and attacks Regin while Regin defends herself with her torch. In an ensuing battle however a fire burns Melisande's clothes prompts her to panic and runs in order to put it off, only to fall into a nearby hole which turns out to be a secret passage between Regin's bedroom and the Audience Room. After the battle, six (Tigre, Elen, Titta, Regin, Claude and Serena) rush to check on Melisande but just as Regin and Serena reach her however, its already too late as Melisande suffers a broken neck and an extensive bleeding from her chest's stab wound from the fake Durandal. Melisande tells her cousin that all she ever wanted was to restore her family life she once had and finally succumbs to her fatal injury, garnering Regin's sympathy. Badouin and Hughes, who are awoken from Tigre's Charged Arrow shot, immediately rushes to Regin's Bedroom to find Regin and apologize for their lateness. Regin then orders to announce Melisande's death to quell the revolt and despite Badouin's plea to reconsider, the Princess's decision remain firm as she claims that defiance will considered as an insult towards the fallen who protected her from the rebels. Both Hughes and Badouin relents and under their orders, Celpet and his fellow House Thenardier's loyalist and supporters are arrested and imprisoned in the Underground Cell. Whilst Tigre and others had to sleep in another room, palace soldiers had to clean up the Royal Palace and bury the deceased which includes Melisande's former soldiers. Celpet and those who involved in the uprising are caught and imprisoned into the Underground Prison. To Mashas's and Badouin's surprise, Earl Delbord, Nice's veteran minister and also Mashas's old friend, reveals to be a ringleader behind the uprising. As Mashas asks Delbord why, Delbord replies that he doesn't understand both Regin and Tigre and before he could even speak further, Mashas understands his former friend and seeing him walking towards to the prison, prompting him to question if other Brunish citizens are still deny Regin's reign. Regardless, Melisande's death has effectively crush the uprising in one night. 'Valentina's and Ganelon's Remark of the Black Bow' Outside, Ganelon and Valentina are chatting about Melisande's failed coup which Ganelon deems as too small to be even called as a uprising. After the Void Vanadis explains her story in helping Tigre, Ganelon laughs since he also wished to observe the Black Bow's power himself, further raises Valentina's suspicions. When Valentina asks if he intended to kill Regin, Ganelon denies as he claims the Princess isn't to be concerned by the Vanadises, Demons and Goddess; furthermore, because of the Royal Palace's complex secret passages, he concludes that ambushing Regin is nearly impossible. As Valentina suspects Ganelon came to Tigre for an unknown causes Ganelon requests Valentina to bring Tigre to him in an exchange of his protection on her behalf, though Valentina declines as she claims that her fellow Vanadises are planning to protect Tigre whilst looking at the stary sky. At the same time, Ganelon curses Tir Na Fal for her interference. 'War Council in Resuming Halting Sachstein's Invasion' Auguste's Funeral The next morning since the aftermath, Calvados Knights, Tigre and Titta are attending for Auguste's funeral in Nice Royal Graveyard and pray for the other fallen soldiers. After the funeral, both Tigre and Titta decides to go for a stroll in Nice's southern cities. During their stroll, Titta tells Tigre that Auguste entrusted Regin to her. After recalling everything about with Auguste, from his childhood to the events of Brunish Civil War, Tigre mutters his thanks to his late friend before leaving for Elen and others. War Council As Tigre and Titta return to the royal palace and meet everyone in a room, a war council has taken place to discuss Sachstein Army's western invasion. Tigre also informed by Gerard that the Moonlight Knight will receive additional 28,000 soldiers from Nice, making in total 38,000 strong army at Moonlight Knights. The council proceeds as Gerard reveals two bitter revelations: Leonhardt and his 50,000 calvary horsemen managed to slip past the Navarre Knights -who was repelling Sachstein Army's continuous invasion at that time-at night and used unknown wasteland to reach Brune, somewhere even the Navarre Knights' least expected. Even worse, not even 30,000 strong Brune Army were capable enough to halt Sachstein Calvary Army's advance due to the latter's decisive tactics, resulting 10,000 men casualties from Brunish side while Sachstein Army suffered only 1,000, much to everyone's frustration. In a discussion for counterattack, Valentina initially suggest in poisoning the river to cripple the Sachstein Calvary Army morale, though not everyone is pleasant to hear itThe group's reason for their displeasure was because of the last night uprising, which involving poison. Additionally, Mashas was the first to object the plan as he claimed it cost civilian casualties who resided the riverside despite its effectiveness. Valentina however was unfazed and claimed that it would be better than Brune Army to suffer their sixth defeat by Sachstein Calvary Army, prompted Mashas to suspect her agenda to generate chaos in Brune. as Mashas questions Valentina's agenda before being stopped by Tigre. Throughout their discussion, Elen suggests to use the Fire Trap like Moonlight Knights' battle against Klugel Army in Plainville HillsEven with Brune's enriched lush green fields that makes the Fire Trap against the Sachstein Calvary Army possible, Brune's Western Territories was filled with marshlands and has an unpredictable weather of either rain or fog, meaning the trap itself was less effective. Nonetheless, Tigre suggests to prepare the plot before their departure from Brune, where everyone agrees to help. The meeting ends after Tigre thanks everyone's participation in battling against Sachstein Calvary Troops with Fire Trap. Elen's Vision 'Battle of Prowirl: An Unexpected Chance of Reunion' Leonhardt the Blitz (To be added...) First Battle (To be added...) Turning Tides (To be added...) Battle of Endurance (To be added....) Asvarre Army's Arrival (To be added...) Secret Meeting (To be added...) Asvarre's Betrayal and Sachstein's Revenge The next day, Leonhardt reorganizes his calvary troops in order to defeat the Moonlight Knights again, though the latter become furious as he learns from a messenger that Asvarre Army betrayed them before the battle could even started. RegardlessDue to Leonhardt's 20 years long of experience he cultivated in his battles, he had to be cautious over the possible ambush from the enemies. Furthermore, the , Leonhardt reluctantly orders Sachstein Army's retreat from Prowirl Plains, ending Sachstein Army's invasion. Eight days have passed after the retreat, Leonhardt's intuition is confirmed when a messenger reports that their army was under attacked by 10,000 Asvarrian horsemen and 5,000 Navarre Knights, as well the loss of their supplies that they replenished from the destroyed town, further angers Leonhardt as the latter curses Asvarre Army's betrayal. Meanwhile in Sachstein, Augusto also shocked to learn a report about Sachstein Army's failure, leading to an emergency audience in the Sachstein Royal Palace with Leonhardt and other Sachstein's nobility and aristocrats. Instead, August forgives Leonhardt Augusto's reason not to execute Leonhardt was because that Leonhardt was the only general to possesses a massive army after Hans's death. Beside, the old king also going to put the blame onto Asvarre for halting his invasion plot to Brune. and gives him three-days of rest to reorganizes Sachstein Army as fast as possible, though he further warns that he would not set foot in the royal palace until Tallard is killed. Given a second chance for redemption, Leonhardt accepts the king orders as he swears to crush Tallard and Asvarre Army for his and Sachstein's pride. Notable Event *Melisande's Uprising *Sachstein Invasion of Brune **Battle of Redon **Battle of Prowirl Story Impact *Fine makes her official appearance as the eighth Vanadis (chronologically if includes late Sasha) in this arc since her teasing cameo in Homecoming Arc.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 Before receiving Bargren, Fine was a renowned wandering mercenary whose professional fighting skills and distrust tendencies preceded her reputation. Her encounter with the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries and its three former members (Vissarion, Elen and Lim) changed her life forever, **Fine's past relationships with Elen and Lim are briefly explored where she seemly friendly towards Elen and Lim, though she was more fond towards Elen as she was eager to befriend her and told her stories about Vissarion's vision to establish his ideal kingdom. Elen's position as Leitmeritz's Vanadis and Bargren's decision in choosing her as Legnica's new Vanadis further motivating Fine to reunite with Elen and Lim, despite her hesitant decision due to the Silver Gale Mercenary's dissolution. **Even as one of Silver Gale Mercenaries occasional ally, Fine ironically became their enemy and caused the Silver Gale's dissolution by slaying Vissarion. However, Fine still remembered Vissarion's ambition but she has little intention to proceed his legacy. *Elen's backstory and upbringing under the Silver Gale Mercenaries are briefly explored ten years before the series' beginning. Even after the former's passing, Elen continues Vissarion's legacy and vowing to build a kingdom he envisioned. *Vissarion makes his brief appearance where he acted as Elen's and Lim's father-figured mentor and Fine's friend (later rival), and his teachings later shaped the girls' future success as one of Zhcted's best warriors. Even as one of the series' posthumous characters, Vissarion's legacy greatly influenced Elen's and Fine's life respectively. *Fine's position as Legnica's new Vanadis begins to change her life from a wandering mercenary to a full-time War-Maiden, meaning she will yield responsibilities and duty as both warlord and ruler of Legnica. **Fine enters Silesia Imperial Palace and meet King Viktor for the first time, though she has troubles in adapting her new life due to her doubt as one of Zhcted's War-Maidens and sudden change of life without any preparations. **According to Viktor, Vanadises' selection is solely based on Viralt's judgement towards some of its criteria, something that not even past Zhcted Kings has such authority to do so, further implies the Dragonic Weapons are more than meets their eye from the suggested lore. **Eugene will be acting as Fine's Vanadis Mentor prior her path as a Vanadis and his experience as a Vanadis Mentor. **Fine will not only practice to handle Bargren and its fire-element powers, but also learns to gain its trust despite her displeasure towards it. *Tigre's return in Nice Royal Palace brings mixed feeling from most Nice residents. While many are joyful for his heroic deeds in defeating Sachstein Army's Southern Invasion unit, some detests Tigre out of spite and skepticism due to that very rumor about his treason against Brune, something that is made up by one of Hans's subordinate that was originally came from Valentina's plot. **Regin's resolution is shown where she is determined to establish a more prosperous and peaceful Brune, all to honor and preserve House Charles's prestigious lineage. Her feelings towards Tigre also displays where she worries about Tigre and plans to use Asvarre's returning peace as an example to strengthen her reign and Brune's stability. **Tigre himself is cornered by both animosities from Nice ministers and aristocrats and Regin's pressure as a Brune hero and her minister, which forces him to question his own future that is already asked by Viktor beforehand prior the Sun Festival. **Elen begins to question her own feelings with Tigre after being asked by Celpet and Valentina despite her denial, though Valentina's "advise" prompts her to mull deeper over their real relationship until the next arc. **Rurick and Gerard had to put their uneasy friendship aside again for the sake of both Tigre and Elen, due to their suspicions towards Nice's growing conspiracies. This would be their first returning cooperation since Brunish Civil War. *The aftermath of a failed uprising brings significant effects to those who are involved in the skirmish. Not only the Moonlight Knights successfully quells the uprising, it also strengthen Regin's resolution to put Brune's peace, order and safety as foremost. **After witnessing the Black Bow's power, both Ganelon and Valentina become more determined to obtain Tigre and the Black Bow for their respective goals. At the same time, Ganelon displeasure towards Tir Na Fal further indicates his bitter rivalry against the Goddess of Night and Death. ***The Black Bow's destructive power is further displayed where it caused a powerful damage to the Royal Palace, from a destroyed corridors to a huge hole in the Royal Garden. However, they are largely ignored since everyone focused on Regin's safety. **Melisande's death not only results House Thenardier's downfall and her former associates' arrest, it also makes Regin as a sole survivor of House Charles's member and Brunish nobility. **Auguste will be forever remembered by Calvados Knights, Tigre and Titta but unlike Bertrand, Urs and other fallen Alsace soldiers, his body is buried within Nice Royal Cemetery. His death also motivated Tigre to defend Brune from foreign invasions even he had to stay in Brune to do so. ***Elen herself feels so sad about Tigre's decision that prompts her believe their comeback battle could their last, though the later relieved as Tigre remembers his promise to aid her if she meet any mishaps even he had to stay in Nice. **The Moonlight Knights shift their priorities to repel the Sachstein Army's Western Invasion unit, Leonhardt's Sachstein Calvary Army.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 4 **Earl Cotillard, House Thenardier's last active loyalist, decides to seek Greast to topple Regin for Melisande's name without knowing the former's death and the uprising's failure. Greast's sole reason to "help" Cotillard to kill Tigre and topple Regin however is to obtain Elen since their last battle two years ago.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5 Page 266. *For the first time since its Civil War, Asvarre Army launch several campaign outside its kingdom under Tallard leadership. *Tallard noticed Tigre's relationship with Zhcted and its Vanadis when Tigre threatened that he will retaliate even facing excel soldiers from Sachstein and Asvarre, knowing that defeating Tigre will led him to trouble over Zhcted's possible invasion upon Asvarre, So he decided to change the negotiations which benefits him while also avoiding any fight against Tigre and his allies. This alone marks a brewing yet hidden rivalry between Tallard and Tigre. *The aftermath of a Battle in Prowirl Fields temporarily ends Sachstein's overall invasion attempt towards Brune, which is considered as a humiliating defeat by most Sachstein's citizens after they learn Asvarre Army's betrayal due to a secret meeting between Tigre and Tallard. **After holding a "truce" between Asvarre Army and the Moonlight Knights with an exchange of gaining access into Brune's soil, Tallard shifts his focuses on invading Sachstein. **Augusto becomes increasingly aggravated over the defeat of Sachstein Army at Brune, thus he ignited the Sachstein-Asvarrian Campaign by placing Leonhardt as a Supreme Commander of Asvarre Campaign itself. Trivia *If you includes the late Sasha, Fine is actually the eighth Vanadis to be introduced in the series. *The poison effect from Melisande's faction makes the soldiers either sufferes headache or stomacache. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc Category:Arc Three Story Arc